


Never Alone

by sassy_slytherin



Series: Sirius Black is an amazing Godfather [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Idk what to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_slytherin/pseuds/sassy_slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry Potter, the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, looked after Dumbledore as he walked out the door, and disappeared into the night once again."</p><p>A/N: This story is in an alternate universe. Sirius didn’t die in the Ministry. When Dumbledore and Harry have their conversation at the Burrows it instead happens at Grimmauld Place. When Dumbledore tells Harry to inform Ron and Hermione about the prophecy he also mentions Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

Harry Potter, the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, looked after Dumbledore as he walked out the door, and disappeared into the night once again. The black haired boy turned and looked for a second at the curtains that covered the sleeping painting of Sirius Black’s mother. He could hear it snore.

Slowly he began walking towards the stairs leading up to his room. Dumbledore had informed his trunk was already placed in his room. One less thing to worry about. Just before he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and looked up. His stomach growled so he deciding to go to the kitchen instead. Perhaps he could find some leftovers Harry thought to himself.

 

It felt odd walking through the rooms of Grimmauld Place Nr. 12. Everything looked different even though they were exactly the same as the last time he was here. The atmosphere had changed since then. He couldn’t exactly point out what it was, but it felt different.

 

Harry walked through the empty and dark rooms. Thinking back to how it had looked the first time he arrived here, Harry can’t help but feel relieved that at least they got most of the things cleaned out.

 

When he got nearer to the kitchen he could hear low voices. He smiled to himself when he recognized them. It was Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

He stopped in front of the door and listened for a second, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. It wasn’t his place to eavesdrop anyways.

 

He took a deep breath before opening the door to his godfather’s and the werewolf’s big surprise. Surely Dumbledore had not warned them of his earlier arrival. Not that either of them looked like they minded the interruption.

 

They both stared wide eyed at him for a second before Sirius jumped to his feet and came towards him with open arms. It had not been so long since they had seen each other last, but Harry had missed him every second he had to spend with the Dursleys.

“Harry” both of them said as Sirius hugged him tightly. Harry hugged him back smiling at Remus’ facial expression. He couldn’t anything but smile, when he saw the tough exterior his best friend had adapted, melt away at the sight alone of his godson. Leave it up to Harry to always be able to bring that smile to Sirius’ face.

When Sirius finally released him he tiredly walked to the table and sat down. Sirius joined him a second later. Both Remus and Sirius looked as tired as Harry felt. They had barely sat down before Remus stood.

“I think that’s my cue to go to bed,” he said with a yawn. “See you tomorrow Harry.”  
The werewolf had barely closed behind his back before Sirius was over him like a hawk. Harry’s haunted look had of course not gone unnoticed with the man.

“What’s wrong Harry?” he asked worried.

“I’m fine, just a bit tired” Harry answered hoping he could avoid the topic for now.

“You can’t fool me, so tell me before I start guessing” Sirius insisted, and Harry knew he was right. He weighed his option in his mind for a second before he took a deep breath and slowly exhaling again. He looked into his godfathers eyes as he started to speak.

“it’s just.. I feel so responsible for what happened in the Ministry. You could all have been killed and it would have been my fault.”

“Harry what could you do? Voldemort took advantage of you. If I had been in your place I would have reacted the exactly same way.” Sirius answered.

“but..” Harry began “No but’s” his godfather cut him off.

“You did the right thing. You prevented Voldemort from getting the prophecy and that is something,” Sirius smiled.

“yeah…” Harry trailed of. The prophecy. Sirius looked at his godson for a long time and he knew that what happened in the Ministry wasn’t what was bothering him.There was more to it than Harry was telling.

“Harry you know you can tell me anything right?” Sirius said in low voice. “I’m here for you.”  
Slowly the boy nodded looking at the man in front of him. He looked at the closed door before he finally opened his mouth.

“You don’t know what happened after the Ministry,” Harry looked down at his hands in his lap. “I was brought to Dumbledore’s office, where we talked about all of the things that have happened this year.”  
Harry hadn’t thought it possible, but Sirius looked even more concerned now.

“He told me the truth.. Back when the prophecy was said, he heard it, and now I have heard it too.” Harry kept his eyes at his hands.

“I don’t.. I don’t think I understand” Sirius said hesitating. “How did you hear it. It was destroyed in the ministry.” Harry shook his head.

“Dumbledore have this thing called a Memory Bowl. You can put thoughts into it and watch them.”  
Sirius stared at the kid in front of him. No one deserved to go through what he had been through, and his journey was far from over.

“It said.. ‘either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives’..” He had heard that sentence repeated in his head so many times.  
Sirius stared at him in disbelief.

“It means-” Sirius began but he was cut of by Harry “That I will either have to be a murder or be murdered”

“It’s going to be okay Harry. You can do it.” Siriuss said seriously. Harry shook his head

“He is too powerful, I won’t come out of this alive”

“Harry you’re 16 and you have beaten him so many times already, if anyone can do it, it is you. You are stronger than you think you are. Trust me” Sirius looked Harry directly in the eyes.

“I have gotten help all of the way. I have never done anything for myself. There has always been someone there for me.” Harry said in a low voice.

“Harry you have gotten help, but in the end it has always been up to you. Who helped you when you were alone with Quirrel and Voldemort? Who helped you in the Chamber of Secrets? Who helped you against Voldemort himself on the graveyard? No one.” Sirius said without hesitating.

“I will always be there for you. Remember this: no matter how lonely you feel like,” Sirius said, “I am always behind you to the very end.”  
Harry looked at his Godfather. He knew it was going to hurt. It was going to be difficult and he still wasn’t sure if he would get out of this alive, but he knew one thing. He was never alone.


End file.
